Daddy
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a Septiplier story, in this one Mark and Jack are having sex and Jack lets a word slip out and he gets all flustered thinking that Mark is mad at him. They talk it out and consider it their little secret. It all works out until Jack lets the secret out on accident. What are they going to do? Enjoy :)


Mark and Jack were having sex, and Jack was enjoying every second of it. Mark was so caring and loving but he can be a little rough if he was really in the mood. Mark didn't try to hurt Jack though, he was very gentle on every moment even when he was rough.

"Daddy!" moans out Jack.

Mark stops everything and looks at Jack, Jack turns red covering his mouth embarrassed. He sits up quickly removing himself from Mark.

"Did you just call me: 'daddy'?"

"It slipped out I'm sorry, I know you don't like it when people call you that."

He goes to leave their bed but Mark smiles and pulls his adorable baby to him.

"Let me clarify things for you, I don't like when my fans call me 'Daddy', it is just I feel weird when they call me that. I am not their daddy in any way. I love my fans but not in that way. You however I love very much," says Mark.

He kisses Jack, Jack is very taken off guard but Jack does kiss Mark back.

"I love you too. You aren't mad at me?" asks Jack

"Of course not baby boy. Honestly, I found it adorable, just like you are." says Mark

Jack blushes more and blinks at when Mark lays Jack into bed with him, and pulls him in by his hips.

"Let's just agree not to call me, Daddy in public," says Mark.

"Don't call me baby boy in public then," says Jack.

"Heeeeeeey!" says Mark

"It's fair, I mean if we are going to have this secret it might as well be full circle," says Jack.

Mark huffs a little but sees Jack pouting cutely.

"Okay okay, baby. You win, now where were we…" says Mark.

Mark gets back in position thrusting into his lover and comes into him kissing Jack with every thrust their tongues intertwine. Jack starts to thrust with Mark, their bodies go in sink with each other. When they both finish they are hot messes, Jack snuggles into Mark's chest kissing it.

"Good night, Daddy," says Jack.

"Good night, my sweet baby boy," says Mark.

He kisses Jack's forehead before they drift into blissful sleep. They spend the next few days in blissful with their secrets, they go to the store and everything else. Everyone knows they are going out and live together, but they don't know what they call each other when they are in bed together. Which is fine by both boys, they are in peaceful bliss. Jack cuddles up on Mark one minute, he is sleepy but also in the mood at the same time.

"We will go home soon, baby," says Mark.

"I just want cookies honestly," says Jack.

"We have cookies at home," points out Mark.

Jack helps Mark get a box of cheez its, Mark is completely out of them at home. Though Jack eats the cheez its too, so he can't really say anything. They got into a fight earlier about finishing food and not telling someone. After fighting about it they got into a fight on who would go to the store to get the cheez its and other foods. Jack nibbles on Mark's ear a little bit on the way down.

"Baaabe. Not now," says Mark

"Okay okay." says Jack.

They go on with their shopping trip, Jack can't help but look at his man up and down. Mark is so cute that Jack can't help it, plus he has been working out a lot. Jack bites his own lip looking at Mark. Mark notices that his baby is looking at him, and smirks playing with his buttons on his lucky flannel.

"You like what you see?" asks Mark

"Mmmm yes," admits Jack.

"Then let's finish so we can get home," says Mark.

Jack kisses Mark hardcore, they don't notice that people are around.

"Ooo Daddy, your baby boy gets to be on top tonight," says Jack.

Mark chuckles pulling Jack in gently until they hear the giggles. Jack looks on mortified at the people who heard him and buries into Mark.

"Ooooh for fook sucks…." says Jack.

"Go on, I will do some damage control," says Mark.

"But-...okay." says Jack

He goes on and gets some shopping done, even getting Mark another box of Cheezits. He sits in the passenger seat, Chica can notice one of her daddy's isn't okay so lays her head on his lap.

"Who's a good pup? Hi Chica," says Jack

He pets Chica and waits for Mark. It isn't long for Mark to get in there. They don't say anything the whole ride home, Jack puts the groceries away for them and cooks lunch. Lunch is pretty silent, Jack gets really nervous about what it is going on. He didn't mean for anything bad to happen. It just slipped out, he goes on up to the bathroom and takes a long hot shower. He sinks to the floor, and starts crying. Mark comes in silently and puts some clothes on the counter.

"You are such a fuck up…" says Jack "How can you be so stupid!"

Mark looks sadly at Jack in the shower and writes on the steamed up mirror before leaving. Jack exits the shower and looks at the mirror where the words: "We need to talk, go to our room, baby." is written on the mirror. Jack bites his lip nervous, before going to the bedroom where he sees Mark sitting by himself in the dark really. Their shared computer is even off which makes Jack worry more.

"Mark? What's wrong?" asks Jack

"Well...we can't ignore what happened," says Mark.

"I'm so sorry..I know what we promised.. I wasn't thinking…" apologizes Jack.

"Hey now, come here," says Mark.

Jack does slowly, Mark gently pulls Jack into his lap and holds the younger man close to him.

"M-mark?" says Jack

"Shh. Listen, mistakes happen okay? I should know I make mistakes all the time. You can't say I don't, you live with me and I will call you out on that bullshit quickly. But I also wanted to talk about just a few minutes ago," says Mark.

"What are you talking about?" asks Jack

"I mean what you said in the shower, I heard you as I was laying clothes out for you," says Mark.

"Ohhh…."

"You are not a fuck up okay? You are a great and wonderful person, Sean. Anyone can tell you that. You are smart and funny and make a huge difference in the world. As for stupid, you are dating someone very stupid-" starts Mark

"Hey! You aren't stupid!" says Jack

"Oh believe me I can be, but I can tell you right now you are the farthest thing from it. You can do some dumb shit, I'm not going to deny that. But I love you no matter what. Mistakes happen. Don't beat yourself up because of a small mistake. *he kisses Jack's forehead*" says Mark

Jack melts and smiles nodding happily at that.

"Thanks Mark," says Jack.

"Anytime, baby," says Mark.

They just stay like that for a moment, just enjoying each others time.

The End


End file.
